


Longer Night

by turnyourankle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, juuuust to be safe, smut!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: What happened after the 'Long day' photo was taken? Probably this.





	Longer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively dipping my toe in the Louke pool. Not sure if there's any demand for this, but it had to be written.

Luke takes his time studying the photo. He knows it's good; knows he caught Louis’ smile and the scruff of Clifford’s belly just right. It's not the most artistic photo in the world but it portrays them both truthfully.

“Do I get to see it or?” Louis sounds casual as he grips the brim of his hat and tosses it onto the nearby table. It’s a front. Luke can tell from the way Louis isn’t looking at him when he asks, and how he stretches his legs out. Louis knows just how mad his legs drive Luke. Even in trackies; the promise of lean muscle power lingering just below the fabric.

“Thought it was photographers pick, this time?” He teases, kneeing onto the bed.

“Oi!” Louis’ leg quickly kicks towards him, toes catching against Luke’s thigh. He grabs Louis’ ankle, fingers circling the delicate bone. “Try’na disturb Puppers are you? You know that’s not allowed.”

Luke quirks an eyebrow. “Would you rather come to me?”

Louis faux gasps, mouth dropping open. His hair is still messy from the cap, and Luke itches to rub his hands all over it. Especially with the way Louis is staring at him now, challenge plain in his eyes.

“I’ve been hard at work all bloody day, that’s awfully rude of you to ask.”

“‘M sorry baby,” Luke says, saccharine. He knows Louis hates when he uses that voice on him. Hates it so much that he usually mauls him, planting Luke on his back; peppering him with kisses and licks and grinds, ‘Until something real comes out,’ Louis would say.

Yes, Luke really knows that Louis hates that voice.

As it is Louis only narrows his eyes at him, leveling an even stare. A challenge, as he scratches the back of Clifford’s ear. Luke’s babies. He would be content to just watch them cozy, except Louis had to go and look like _that_. Sleepy and happy and like he needed to be cuddled, too. Which Clifford clearly was in no state to do.

Luke sighs heavily, making a show out of dropping his shoulders and rolling them. He notices Louis eyeing the phone still in his hand. 

“I’ll hold it for you,” Louis offers, hand stretched out. His eyebrow was raised the tiniest amount, just enough that it clearly was beyond Louis’ control.

Not so fast. Luke smirks, and shakes his head. He plops the phone into his mouth, lips covering his teeth. He hears Louis’ scoff but pays him no mind, easily leaning into Clifford and scooping him up into his arms. Clifford paws at Luke’s shirt while he walks him over to his bed in the other room, never quite awakening.

When he returns to the room, phone back in his hand, Louis has stretched out fully, face burrowed into the pillow.

“You stole my cuddle buddy.”

“Nuh uh,” Luke denies and drops onto the bed. “Replacing him.”

“Think you can compete with Pupper?” Louis turns to him with a fully arched brow. He flips onto his back, the expanse of his chest and shoulder promising. He just needs to get under that shirt...fingers picking at the hem of it. Louis blinks lazily, not making a move to stop him.

So Luke gets to-- he gets to palm the round slope of Louis’ belly. Feel the heat of his skin as he drags his hand up his side, thumbing at his ribs. Louis’ sweatshirt bunches around his armpits. 

“Want this off?” 

“What do you think?” Louis counters, but makes no moves. Aside from a twitch of his lips he remains still, arms spread around around him. It means he wants Luke to do the work, he knows, and his mouth waters at the thought. 

He’s up for the challenge of undressing Louis as he’s laying down. At least his arms are up, making for an easy glide of his sleeves as they bunch against Louis’ elbows. Luke doesn’t rush anything, pressing his nose along the soft skin he exposes. When Louis least expects it he presses his lips against it, too, kisses that he hopes convey how much he treasures Louis. How happy he is that he gets to do this with him. 

He’s licking a stripe along Louis’ forearm when Louis whines, “Taking your time are ya?”

Egging Luke on. Two can play this game. “I thought I was in charge here,” Luke teases and Louis laughs, loud and bright. He also hooks his legs around Luke’s hips, bringing him closer.

“Never.”

“Hmm.” The shirt is off of Louis’ head, only stuck at his wrists. He’s going to leave it like that. He reaches up to tie some of the fabric to itself, giving Louis a little bit of resistance. Just like he likes it. “Are you sure?” Luke asks, as he thumbs Louis’ nipple. It’s already pebbled and hard, and he can feel the way Louis’ lungs expand with a sharp inhale. His thighs tighten around Luke’s hips, another indication that Luke is doing something right.

Luke asks, “If you’re in charge what do you want, love?”

Louis bites his lip at that, the endearment always making him squirm when it’s directed at him. Luke loves it. Loves it and can’t believe he gets to see it for himself. Louis’ hips ruck up against his, and he can feel the press of Louis’ cock through the trackies. No pants, clearly, and very excited.

Louis stays silent though, lip bitten and eyes glazed over. 

“Here?” Luke asks, feigning innocence as he moves his palm against the swell of Louis’ cock. “Hm, yeah, it does seem like you need a little something.”

Luke’s fingers catch against the waistband, slowly, ever so slowly starting to tug it downward. He’s torn between watching as the muscles in Louis’ belly contract at the touch, and watching Louis’ face as he tries to remain composed.

He’s not doing a very good job at that. 

Louis blinks slowly, and his cheeks are flushed. He tips his head back, exposing the line of his jaw and his throat… his amazing unmarred throat.

Luke pushes himself close and latches on to a spot just below Louis’ jaw. Sucking as if he could consume him, teeth teasing at his flesh. He licks leisurely around the mark he’s made before he moves down, wanting a full collar of bites. 

By the time he’s done Louis’ trackies are at his ankles, and he looks at Luke with a question in his eyes. “Kick them off,” Luke says, and Louis complies. 

Louis rolls over onto his stomach as soon as he does, but he keeps his head angled back. Luke knows what that means, pressing his mouth against Louis’ as he lays his weight against Louis’ back. 

The heat of him against Luke’s chest, the swell of his arse and the spread of his thighs...Luke has no idea what he’s done to deserve this, his heart high in his throat. “Baby,” he manages to croak out when Louis grinds back against him. He’s so gone it’s not even funny.

He has to scramble up, pressing a reassuring palm against the back of Louis’ head. He gets a whimper in response, and it eggs him on to get undressed faster. He’s already rock hard, and he pushes his cock against his belly as he opens the bottle of lube. 

They’d fucked earlier, but the last thing Luke wants is to hurt Louis, and he starts easy with one lube slick finger pressing into him. Louis whines in response, and whisper of a demand for more in the thrust of his hips. 

Luke bites the swell of Louis’ arse and watches it jiggle as he presses a second finger inside. It’s going faster than he intended, but he can hardly control himself with the sight in front of him. With Louis already pliant and waiting, his gorgeous thighs spread as he ruts against the sheets. The arch of his back obscene as sweat beads on it. 

Fuck. Luke’s limbs feel numb and aflame all at once, his fingers trembling as he pulls them out of Louis’ hole. “Love, are you ready?” he asks, as he slicks up his own cock. Bare. They get to do it bare now and he can’t imagine it ever getting old.

Louis nods vigorously and arches his back, offering himself up. His hole glistens, welcoming and Luke watches where their bodies meet as he presses inside.

He wishes he could record this. He knows they can’t, but even pictures or video wouldn’t do the moment justice. It’s all of it. It’s the welcoming heat of Louis all around him as his body surrenders to Luke’s intrusion. It’s the way Louis’ thighs tremble and his breath catches.

It’s the trust Louis places in Luke to take care of him.

It’s so much. 

Fully inside, Luke takes a moment to swipe his hands along Louis’ back, feeling each twitch of muscle. He starts moving minisculely and he can tell that Louis is biting back a command to go faster. Good boy. He says as much, and Louis gasps at the praise. A reedy whine escaping his throat.

“Thank you,” Louis says, and Luke barely hears it over the roaring of blood in his ears. He should be the one thanking Louis. 

He does it the only way he knows how, with the drive of his hips, angling himself just right to hit Louis’ prostate on every other thrust. He pulls Louis flush against him, pressing his forehead against his nape. It’s the only way he can focus. Louis’ smell and heat and sounds about to make him lose his mind, but he has to focus on Louis.

He slows his thrusts as he works his hand between Louis’ body and the sheets. They’ve been trying to get Louis to come untouched, so Luke only touches the top of his thighs, working his fingers against the crease of his groin. He can practically feel the heat radiating off of Louis’ cock. He wants to touch, he really bloody wants to, few things feeling as good as the weight of it in his palm. 

“You can come whenever you want,” Luke stutters out, fully expecting Louis to snap back that he needs to be touched, you dolt, but instead he seizes around Luke. 

A sharp gasp follows and, then, “Luke--” It’s practically gargled, and Luke knows then, they did it.

“Baby, did you?” His voice is full of awe and he’s about to burst himself, hips driving faster into Louis’ soft, pliant body. 

“I--” Louis shuffles under him and it almost sounds like he’s crying. “Thank you.”

“Baby, oh baby,” Luke mutters, “anything for you, anything.” He’s repeating himself now, lost in the feeling, in the high. Louis didn’t just come untouched, he came on command and just-- he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this. 

He must be sensitive, but he whines with Luke makes an attempt to pull out. “Want you in me, please… want to feel it.”

“Okay, love, anything. You want to be marked yeah? Feel owned?” He mutters it with a pointed thrust of his hips and Louis whines in response. “Love you so much, baby.” 

Louis mutters it in response but Luke can barely hear it as he hurtles towards his own orgasm, spilling into Louis as he wanted. His breathing is heavy and laboured and he’s never felt so accomplished. “We did it,” he says, as he pulls out and disentangles the shirt from Louis’ wrists.

“Mhm,” Louis hums with a smile. His face is still flushed and his hairline is damp with sweat.

He’s the most beautiful thing Luke’s ever seen.

“Do I get to see it now?” Louis slurs, an afterthought. Luke wants to laugh, but his heart just lurches in his chest with how he would do anything for Louis.

He has to twist himself around, pulling the phone off the floor where it thudded earlier. Louis squints at it as Luke pulls up the photo, still refusing to do any work. 

Louis hums, and promptly drops his weight back down on the bed. That could mean any number of things.

“D’you like it then? Or d’you want a do over later?”

“Liked it. Would’ve looked better with you in it, though,” Louis says. It nowhere near a whisper, but the intimacy burrows sharply into Luke’s chest. Soon.


End file.
